Ouvre toi, langue de vipère!
by Midwintertears
Summary: Petit précis de linguistique à l'usage des Gryffondors, aux éditions Leroux-Serpentard.


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Ouvre-toi, langue de vipère !

Genre: Romance

Pairings: The only true one RWDM, avec un peu de RWHG.

Rating: T

Avertissement: slash, lime

Disclaimer: No es mío, es a JK Rowling.

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est un OS très long du point de vue du nombre de mots. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être le cas, je m'étais plus ou moins juré de ne plus recommencer ça après _Ice_, mais je n'arrive pas à supprimer le moindre paragraphe, ni à couper en deux ou en trois pour faire une fic courte, je ne vois pas où je pourrais mettre les césures. C'est bien une histoire d'un seul tenant. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas rebutés par la quantité (à moins que vous n'aimiez ça, justement). Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ouvre-toi, langue de vipère !**

« Open »

Un simple mot comme un autre.

Et je l'ai fait.

J'ai ouvert la chambre des secrets, comme ça. Hermione n'en revenait pas en tous cas, et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles elle m'a embrassé peu de temps après : j'avais fait un truc auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, auquel personne ne s'attendait, et même pas un truc qu'elle espérait un jour de moi — comme cette triviale histoire d'Elfes, ce serait de la mauvaise foi de dire que sa fascination soudaine à mon égard se limitait à cela — non, il s'agit d'un sujet sur lequel elle ne s'était même jamais penchée avant : j'avais parlé fourchelang durant le temps du mot «open».

Je passerai bien sûr sur le fait que lors de cette bataille finale, Hermione a enfin décongelé la couche de glace devant ses yeux pour se rendre compte que j'étais capable de choses pour lesquelles j'avais déjà montré des aptitudes auparavant. Au nom de notre Amour, je ne vais pas lui tenir rigueur de m'avoir confondu avec un idiot indigne d'elle durant toutes ces années. Touchant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez un mouchoir ? En plus, notre Amour, c'est du passé, aujourd'hui, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de la garder en affection.

Non, évidemment, je fais référence au fait que tout le monde pensait que pour parler fourchelang, il fallait naître avec ce don. Et non, moi, je l'ai fait !

Moi, les langues, je ne m'y étais jamais intéressé avant. En même temps, Poudlard n'avait pas l'air de considérer que c'était important, alors j'avais d'office passé la question, sauf peut-être en quatrième, où je pensais que pour communiquer avec les filles de Beauxbâtons, il valait mieux connaître la langue de…comment ils disent les Moldus, déjà ? Ah, oui : Molière. Quoi que je ne l'ai même pas fait.

Au fond, je me demande si ça n'aurait pas été mieux qu'on nous donne des cours de langue à l'école, parce que si ça trouve, je suis doué pour ça, et j'en aurais remontré à tous ceux qui me prennent pour un cancre à être bon dans ce domaine. Parce que l'air de rien, les langues, c'est quelque chose : c'est le meilleur moyen de faire entendre sa voix. Je le sais, parce que je me suis tapé suffisamment de zéros dans des cours divers parce que j'avais charcuté l'orthographe anglaise au point de donner la nausée au prof, et peu à peu j'ai compris, l'histoire du fourchelang étant le point final de cette constatation : mieux je parle, plus je fais bouger le monde !

Attention, je ne parle pas de niveaux de langage, je ne vais pas me mettre à parler comme dans une colonie de vacances pour jeunes filles bien élevées et pouêt-pouêt ma chère, je continuerai à parler comme un sagouin, mais je saurai mieux cerner les mots qu'il faut.

Peut-être que ce mot de fourchelang, open, était un mot qu'il fallait. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je l'ai retenu, quand Harry l'a prononcé devant moi, surtout que j'avais un peu autre chose à faire sur le moment que de me concentrer sur un ensemble de sifflements aux allures morbides issus d'un langage maudit. Mais je l'ai retenu. Ce mot a longtemps résonné dans ma tête, même quand Hermione me crachait sa hargne en me rossant comme une rustre et en poussant des cris de chauve-souris, je l'entendais encore susurrer dans un coin de mon esprit, open.

Et puis, c'est resté. D'habitude, on ne retient pas aussi bien un mot étranger qu'on a entendu qu'une seule fois, mais moi, j'ai parfaitement retenu comment on disait « ouvre-toi » en fourchelang.

Au départ, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de cette connaissance, et puis, j'ai eu peu à peu eu l'idée que cela pourrait servir, au cas où justement Harry ne serait pas en mesure de le faire. Car quoi qu'on puisse dire sur mon compte, je serai toujours là pour lui, et même en restant éternellement sur le banc de touche, je suis prêt à le remplacer s'il le faut, car je suis à la hauteur. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas osé dire à Harry et Hermione que j'apprenais le fourchelang pour cette éventualité, ils se seraient foutus de ma gueule. Hermione surtout, je la voyais bien me dire « Ne sois pas stupide, Ronald, tu ne peux pas parler fourchelang, et même si tu arrivais à imiter à la perfection les sifflements de Harry, cela ne marcherait pas avec toi. N'insiste pas, je n'ai _lu _nulle part que cela était possible ! » . Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais du le lui dire et endurer ses sarcasmes, je l'aurais bien bluffée ! Mais bon, je n'étais moi-même pas sûr du résultat et je risquais trop de me retrouver avec un « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que c'était impossible, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas écoutée ? Te voilà ridicule! » et j'ai tout gardé pour moi.

Ce petit secret si grisant, je l'ai travaillé en cachette, creusant dans les derniers retranchements de ma mémoire pour imiter le son à la perfection, me rappelant la longueur, le volume, la tonalité, le timbre, le visage de Harry quand il l'a prononcé, la manière dont il plaçait ses lèvres, ses mâchoires, sa langue, son palais (enfin, ce que je pouvais en deviner, ne voyant pas au travers de sa bouche). Avec de l'entrainement, j'ai réussi à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant, et quand je me suis retrouvé devant l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, au risque de me faire railler par Hermione (quoi que, déjà étonnée que _moi _j'aie eu l'idée d'aller chercher des crochets de basilic), j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout.

Et ça a marché.

Le fourchelang est donc une langue comme les autres : on peut l'apprendre ! C'est juste qu'elle a une réputation tellement sombre que personne ne s'était jamais risqué à l'étudier. Il n'existait donc aucun dictionnaire, aucune grammaire, aucune méthode d'apprentissage qui permette à Mr Toutlemonde de taper la causette avec la couleuvre du coin. Tout ça à cause d'une espèce de «malédiction» ancestrale, ce n'est pourtant pas de la faute des serpents s'ils sont devenus l'emblème de tant de trucs glauques, Mr Salazar Serpentard entre autres. L'air de rien, ce sont même de braves bêtes, si on les laisse tranquilles. Et puis, ce ne sont pas des araignées, bon point pour eux.

Ça m'intriguait, et après la guerre, j'ai pris la décision de devenir un fourchelang.

Je me suis d'abord adressé à Harry, je l'ai amené devant le lavabo dans les toilettes de Mimi, et je lui ai demandé de dire bonjour au serpent gravé sur le robinet — «bonjour», c'est le début de toute conversation.

—Je ne pense pas que ça va marcher, Me prévint-il.

—Essaie quand même, s'il te plait !

—D'accord. Bonjour.

—Je l'ai entendu en «humain», désolé.

—Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour. Je savais que ça ne marcherait pas.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que c'était un « cadeau » de Voldemort, mais quand le Horcrux qui était en moi a été détruit, j'ai perdu toutes les capacités qui y étaient liées. Je n'ai jamais été un _vrai_ fourchelang, en fait.

Je haussai les sourcils, puis, je m'adressai au serpent du lavabo :

—Open !

Et le passage secret s'ouvrit. Cela ne nous impressionnait plus, toute cette mécanique de pierre qui bougeait. En revanche, Harry fut impressionné. Par moi. Par les sifflements que j'avais émis.

—Wow…Fit il, Alors, c'est ce genre de truc que vous entendiez quand je parlais ?

—Oui.

Evidemment, quand il parlait aux serpents, il s'entendait comme s'il s'exprimait normalement, sans se rendre compte que les non-fourchelangs ne percevaient que des sifflements bizarres.

En attendant, je désespérais, car l'unique personne pouvant m'aider à apprendre le langage maudit avait perdu son aptitude à le faire. C'était à présent moi, le meilleur fourchelang de l'école. Je connaissais un mot, c'était plus que la moyenne.

Et quel mot !

Sur le moment, je ne me rendais pas compte d'à quel point le ciel m'avait fait un cadeau en me léguant _ce mot là_, et j'étais au contraire plutôt démoralisé : comme si j'allais avancer rien qu'avec un misérable «open» de merde !

J'ai essayé de communiquer avec la gent reptilienne. Le plus souvent, je les créais moi-même avec _serpensortia_, le sortilège dont Draco s'était servi au Club de Duel pour faire apparaître un serpent. Oui, je l'appelle désormais «Draco», et non plus «Malfoy, la fouine bondissante», vous allez comprendre pourquoi plus tard. Et puis, une fois la bestiole à mes pieds, je lui disais «open», il relevait sa tête et me fixait, l'air de dire «Oui, open, et quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ouvrir, mon gars ?». Je n'étais pas prêt de pouvoir l'écrire, mon dictionnaire de fourchelang Larousse-Serpentard (ou Leroux-Serpentard, non ?)

—Ron, ça ne sert à rien, Répétait Hermione, devenue ma petite amie après la guerre, Et puis, à quoi cela sert de communiquer avec les serpents ?

—Je ne comprends pas Hermione, j'aurais cru que toi aussi tu serais intéressée ! Je sais pas, c'est un peu comme les Runes, tu aimes les Runes, non ? Et je pense que tu aimerais aussi étudier le latin, non ?

—Ce n'est pas pareil, les Runes ont leur importance en magie, surtout pour les vieux manuscrits gaéliques — d'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de traduire _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_, maintenant que je sais qu'ils sont intéressants —, quant au latin, il est très utilisé pour les sortilèges. Mais le fourchelang, à quoi ça sert ? Tu peux juste bavarder avec les serpents qui passent par là et sans doute que tu peux aussi exécuter quelques rituels de Magie Noire, mais j'ose espérer que cela ne t'intéresse pas !

J'aurais du m'en douter: Hermione n'aime que les langues mortes, surtout si elles sont prestigieuses et sont un vecteur de connaissance. Mais celles qui servent surtout à papoter, ça l'intéresse moins. Et puis, elle aime les choses figées, les variétés classiques, et si possible, uniquement la face écrite; ce qui évolue et demande surtout une pratique orale, ça l'angoisse même un peu, elle aime les choses stables, fixes, rationnelles, ça la rassure…Les serpents n'écrivent pas, le fourchelang n'a pas d'alphabet, pas de livres, ni sciences ni littérature. Je comprends qu'elle n'en voie pas l'intérêt.

Tant pis. Le fourchelang était un peu comme moi : laissé pour contre. Cette langue allait être _mon_ truc, c'est moi qui me distinguerais là-dedans, même si ça ne servait à rien.

La vie continuait pendant ce temps là: j'avais une petite amie et il fallait songer à l'avenir, à mon futur métier, à recommencer une année à Poudlard ou pas. Et tout ça dans une ambiance de «L'Apocalypse n'a pas eu lieu, mais il s'en est fallu de peu , messieurs-dames !», car la communauté magique avait besoin de se reconstruire après Voldemort — oui, j'arrive enfin à prononcer son nom, après toutes ces années de conditionnement à avoir peur de lui et de son nom, sa mort définitive m'a permis de me libérer du «mythe Voldemort», comme la plupart des sorciers de souche, d'enfin l'enterrer, et la crainte qu'il m'inspirait avec.

Harry, Hermione et moi avions beaucoup à faire, car nous étions un peu les figures emblématiques de la Victoire, avec le restant de l'AD et de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'étais d'ailleurs assez heureux d'être enfin reconnu comme un héros, au même titre que les autres. Nous devions entre autres nous occuper des procès des Mangemorts, ce que nous étions ravis de faire, voulant éviter coûte que coûte que ce qui était arrivé à feu-Sirius arrive à d'autres. Nous nous rendions au tribunal du Magenmagot et nous témoignons contre ou pour les personnes accusées d'avoir pactisé avec Voldemort; l'avis de Harry, surtout, pesait lourd. En même temps, le Ministère n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à aggraver son cas après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait les années précédentes. Mon meilleur ami insistait pour qu'Hermione et moi soyons toujours avec lui, ayant appris que nos conseils pouvaient vraiment être éclairés.

Arriva un jour le moment de juger les Malfoy. Nous n'étions pas très chauds aucun des trois: au-delà de la haine et des préjugés qu'il y avait toujours eu entre nos deux camps, cette famille de bourgeois peroxydés n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour prouver qu'elle valait mieux que sa réputation; j'avais assez amèrement constaté que mon père ne m'avait pas tout à fait menti quand il me parlait d'eux : Draco agissait toujours comme s'il voulait que je le déteste encore plus. Bien sûr, mon père exagérait et m'avait sans le vouloir conditionné à avoir des préjugés, mais dans les grandes lignes, les Malfoy étaient tels qu'il me les avait décris : lâches, intolérants, arrivistes, tricheurs, prétentieux…

On les jugea tous les trois en même temps, et quand ils arrivèrent, Lucius était le seul qui parvenait encore à lever la tête (il espérait peut-être que Voldemort allait revenir une deuxième fois, ce crétin?), mais sa femme et son fils semblaient ne pas supporter les regards de l'assemblée et baissaient les yeux, morts de honte. On les fit assoir sur le banc des accusés et on commença à citer les charges contre eux. Lucius tenta encore ce qu'il avait fait lors de la première chute de son maître: prétendre avoir victime d'Imperium, vendre d'autres Mangemorts,…Rien y fit, il fut consternant.

C'est alors qu'on nous appela, tous les trois, pour donner notre avis. Nous nous concertâmes du regard, pas vraiment sûrs qu'on allait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux.

Nous en avions déjà discuté, du cas des Malfoy. Hermione préconisait toujours de faire table rase, mais elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir du bon en ces personnes qui ne savaient que mépriser. Harry était réticent aussi, car les Malfoy ne s'étaient pas rachetés à ses yeux, comme l'avait fait Rogue (il me manque, celui-là, tout compte fait, avec ses petites vacheries sur Gryffondor…). J'étais du même avis qu'eux: comment trouver la moindre parcelle de bonté chez ces furets ? Et puis, j'étais entraîné à ne pas les sacquer, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

Néanmoins, nous étions aujourd'hui des adultes et nous devions arrêter de voir le monde à la manière d'adolescents repliés sur leur petit monde. Quoi que moi, j'ai toujours du mal à me considérer comme un adulte, et c'est pour cette raison que cela me fait toujours bizarre de me dire que Harry, Hermione et moi avons tant de responsabilités alors que nous sommes si jeunes. De la même manière, j'avais du mal à croire qu'on puisse envoyer Draco à Azkaban, comme si cela devait être réservé aux sorciers maléfiques plus âgés.

Nous essayâmes donc de faire la part des choses et de faire en sorte que les Malfoy aient ce qu'ils méritaient — pas plus, pas moins. Pour Narcissa, ce fut facile, c'était la seule des trois pour laquelle nous avions un avis positif : Harry raconta comment elle avait menti à Voldemort pour lui ; Hermione nous assomma avec une tirade sur le féminisme pour expliquer que Lucius l'asservissait et l'empêchait de penser par elle-même ; et comme on s'attendait à ce que j'ajoute mon grain de sel, j'ai dit qu'elle au moins devait avoir donné de l'amour à son fils, contrairement à l'autre qui semblait surtout là pour lui pourrir l'esprit, avec un sursaut d'affection pour lui environ tous les deux ans. Ceci dit, nous nous rendîmes compte qu'après notre témoignage, Lucius était fichu. Et nous n'étions pas désolés.

On passa à Draco. Malheureusement, nous n'avions rien pour le sauver, à part le fait qu'il avait feint de ne pas nous reconnaître quand Greyback nous avait livrés au Manoir. C'était mince, et aucun de nous trois n'avait digéré son attitude lors de la bataille finale, c'était presqu'une trahison de sa part alors qu'on allait peut-être penser qu'il était de notre côté après la sixième année qu'il avait passée et ce que Harry nous avait raconté sur ce qui s'était passé lors de la mort de Dumbledore…A sa place, j'aurais enfin tout percuté et j'aurais fait bien plus que d'essayer de sauver ma peau en restant tranquillement chez moi, dans ma petite tour d'ivoire !

Les procès duraient plusieurs jours et rien n'était définitif, les trois Malfoy furent emmenés dans des cellules temporaires, le temps qu'on délibère sur leur droit d'être libres ou pas.

Après la séance, mes envies de vengeance éclatèrent. Laissant Harry et Hermione à la cafétéria, je fonçai dans les cellules pour aller voir Draco dans la sienne : après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, le voir aussi faible était jouissif. Je m'étais toujours retenu d'être gratuitement cruel envers qui que ce soit, de narguer quelqu'un juste pour la ramener, mais là, il allait payer ! J'allais déverser sur lui tout ce que je contenais de hargne, de mauvaise foi et de sadisme verbal. Et il l'aurait mérité.

Pourtant, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Il était assis, les yeux baissés, raide comme un piquet, mais le visage calme et résigné du condamné à mort. Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'approchai de lui et lui hurlai toutes les insultes imaginables ou inimaginables, je lui dis ses quatre vérités, je lui démontrai pourquoi il n'était qu'un déchet en lui racontant sa vie misérable par le menu — tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé de lui dire.

Mais je n'en fus pas satisfait, je n'eus pas l'orgasme que j'avais espéré. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait et qui m'empêchait de savourer pleinement sa déchéance.

Il ne dit rien, il ne leva pas le regard, il encaissa sans broncher, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire.

—Oh, Malfoy, réagis !

Pas de réponse. Il était fermé.

Je remontai rejoindre les autres. Hermione me sermonna quand elle apprit ce que j'étais allé faire.

—Mais tu es vraiment un gamin, Ronald ! A quoi cela peut te servir de faire ça ?

—A me défouler !

Harry émit un rire qu'il eut du mal à camoufler en toussotement, Hermione le foudroya du regard.

Mais elle avait raison : ça ne m'avait servi à rien et je ne m'étais pas défoulé du tout. Nous rentrâmes dans la mauvaise humeur au Terrier, où Ginny nous attendait avec Luna, qui venait nous rendre visite.

—J'ai apporté un livre de contes, Expliqua-t-elle, C'est pour ça que je suis venue.

Depuis que l'histoire des Reliques s'était révélée vraie, nous avions tous les trois développé une certaine curiosité pour les contes de fées. Il fallait voir comme Harry se ruait sur _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_, et même Hermione qui quelques mois plus tôt déclarait que ce n'était qu'un ramassis d'histoires stupides avait changé d'avis quand elle avait vu que cela pouvait être vrai.

Je les trouvais drôles, à leur âge, de se jeter sur ce que ma mère me racontait quand j'étais petit, mais je ne devais pas avoir l'air plus malin quand ils m'ont surpris entrain de lire l'histoire de la cruche qui perd sa chaussure et qui porte un nom qui ressemble à une maladie. Ginny est folle de cette histoire-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi. En tous, cas, je trouve que la magie est très mal traitée là-dedans, sans parler que les sorcières y sont souvent les méchantes, c'est un peu du racisme, non ?

—J'ai déjà donné aux Weasley tous mes livres d'enfants, Répliqua Hermione, Merci Luna, mais cela suffit.

—Je m'intéresse aussi aux contes de fées moldus, Répondit notre Serdaigle préférée, J'ai regardé ceux que tu as donnés et tu en as oublié des tas…

—J'ai donné Grimm, Perrault, Andersen, et tous ceux-là…On n'a pas besoin de plus non plus !

Hermione semblait excédée. Luna a le don de l'énerver pour un rien, il faut dire qu'Hermione doit faire plus d'efforts que la moyenne des gens pour tolérer Luna ; depuis leur rencontre dans le train, il y a comme un conflit silencieux entre elles. Surtout depuis que Xenophilius nous a rapporté que Luna trouvait Hermione étroite d'esprit, ce qui n'est pas faux, d'ailleurs.

—Tu t'es limitée à l'Europe, Dit la blonde, _Les 1001 nuits_ ce sont aussi des contes !

—Ah oui, Aladin, Shéhérazade et cetera…Pose-le là.

— Passe-le-moi, Luna, s'il te plait, Dis-je.

— As-tu déjà lu les autres livres? Sourcilla Hermione.

—Oui, madame l'institutrice !

J'avais besoin de me changer les idées pour oublier le goût d'échec que Draco m'avait laissé dans la bouche, alors je me mis à lire pendant qu'Hermione grommelait «Quand c'est moi, il n'est pas si enthousiaste !». Ces contes-là me plurent d'avantage que Cendrillon, Blanche-Neige et leurs copains les cochons qui parlent, j'appréciais l'exotisme et le rôle de la magie plus bénéfique.

En particulier, il y en a un qui me plut, _Ali Baba et les 40 voleurs_, surtout à cause d'un passage qui me fit avoir comme une révélation.

_« Sésame, ouvre-toi ! »_

Il y avait un truc, là-dedans. Je restai pétrifié alors que la lumière se faisait dans mon esprit.

Je ne voyais aucun rapport intéressant avec les céréales, mais le «ouvre-toi» était significatif pour moi. Mes trois préoccupations du moment se mélangèrent : Ali Baba, mon problème de fourchelang et mon problème de Malfoy, et un début de solution apparut :

Il fallait que j'apprenne à parler la langue de cette vipère de Draco Malfoy pour trouver la formule magique qui me permettrait de l'_ouvrir_…

Le lendemain, je retournai voir Draco dans sa cellule. Hermione me gronda avant que je ne parte, je la laissai dire sans rien répondre, je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon temps à essayer de lui expliquer un truc pour lequel j'étais le seul à me comprendre. Curieusement, nous mettre en couple n'avait pas aidé à nous réconcilier, on se disputait toujours autant, voir plus. Je commençais d'ailleurs à me poser des questions à propos de ça.

Draco tirait exactement la même gueule que la veille quand je pénétrai sa cellule, mais il avait l'air encore plus pâle.

—Salut, Malfoy.

Je devinais ce qu'il devait être entrain de penser : «Et voilà l'autre imbécile qui revient me narguer pour évacuer toutes ses frustrations sur moi et enfin avoir sa petite victoire.»

—Je voulais te préciser pourquoi je suis venu hier, Dis-je, Ce n'était pas juste pour me venger et la ramener, en fait que…

J'essayai d'inventer ce que j'avais voulu faire.

—J'aimerais juste m'assurer que toi qui aime tant l'ironie, tu comprennes bien celle de ta situation : as-tu vraiment compris que tu te trompais sur toute la ligne ? Toutes les raisons pour lesquelles tu m'as toujours brimé s'avèrent être un tas de conneries, et qu'est-ce que tu l'a profond, maintenant ! Tu vois, Harry, Hermione et moi, on est très cléments en ce moment avec les gens de ton espèce, mais pour qu'on en ait envie, il faut que tu nous présentes des excuses pour tout ce que tu as fait !

—Me trainer devant le trio de la mort qui tue ? Je préfère passer le restant de ma vie en prison, Dit-il d'un air morne.

J'étais déjà content de l'avoir fait parler, mais je n'aimais pas sa réponse.

—Tu veux dire que tu préfères dépérir ici plutôt que de ravaler ta fierté, réparer tes gaffes et avoir une vie heureuse après ?

—Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre, ma vie ne sera plus jamais heureuse et je n'ai pas envie d'ajouter plus d'humiliation à mon sort, allez, lâche ton insulte du jour et tire-toi !

—Qu'est-ce que t'en sais que ta vie ne sera plus jamais heureuse ?

— Weasley, veux-tu bien te taire, étant donné que tu fais ça uniquement pour que tu te sentes mieux dès que tu m'auras enfin humilié, si ce n'est pas égoïste, ça ! J'ai faux ?

Draco 1, Ron 0.

—Ça peut vraiment faire du bien de demander pardon ! Je répliquai, en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Quand j'ai quitté Harry et Hermione pour des raisons trop longues à expliquer, quand je suis revenu, je me suis excusé et je me sentais super bien après…

—Oh, j'imagine bien la scène: le faire-valoir qui revient en rampant et Potty et Miss Castor qui lui accordent l'absolution immédiate pour montrer leur noblesse d'âme !

—C'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça s'est passé, Répondis-je évasivement.

A l'heure actuellement, je ne sais même pas si Hermione m'a pardonné vu qu'elle ne me l'a jamais clairement dit, elle préfère que je devine si oui ou non, sans doute, elle aime tellement jouer sur le tacite que je ne suis plus sûr de rien avec elle. Pendant ce temps-là, Draco avait de nouveau décidé de jouer les carpes muettes. Excédé par son attitude, je tentai le tout pour le tout:

—_Open !_

Il me regarda avec les yeux ronds. Je me sentais stupide, mais c'était aussi l'impression que j'avais eue avant d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, et Ali Baba aussi devait avoir ressenti la même chose la première fois qu'il avait essayé lui-même d'ouvrir la caverne.

—C'est du fourchelang ? Demanda Draco, à moitié incrédule.

—Ouais…J'ai appris ça en autodidacte…

—Et en plus, tu frimes parce que tu sais parler fourchelang, Weasley tu t'enfonces !

—Je ne connais qu'un seul mot, mais c'est le plus important.

—Ah ouais ? Ça veut dire quoi _« asssrrrfffss »_ ? (Il essayait de reproduire mon sifflement sans y arriver).

—Ça veut dire «Ouvre-toi».

—Et en quoi ce mot est-il plus important que les autres ?

—C'est dur à expliquer.

—Et pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as dit de…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi avec un air très étonné mais légèrement compréhensif.

—…m'ouvrir ?

Nous nous regardâmes en silence pendant quelques secondes, je sentais qu'il essayait de me sonder. J'étais presque pétrifié par ses yeux, un peu comme si j'avais bel et bien ouvert la chambre des secrets et que manque de pot, j'étais tombé sur le basilic. Pour mettre fin à ce blanc gênant et pour oublier la façon dont je me sentais étrangement captivé, je voulu lui montrer mes talents sur un véritable serpent.

—_Serpensortia !_

—Tu connais ce sort ?

—C'est un peu toi qui me l'as appris, tu te rappelles, le Club de Duel?

—Copieur !

—Eh, je te rappelle que toi, tu t'étais «inspiré» d'Hermione pour communiquer avec Rosmerta en sixième ! Allez, _open_ !

Une fois de plus, le serpent se demanda ce que je lui voulais.

—C'est ça le problème, je ne connais qu'un mot, mais c'est difficile de trouver comment l'employer de façon efficace.

Cependant, le serpent s'était enroulé autour de la serrure de la cellule et semblait faire «non» de la tête en sifflotant doucement.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?

—Il doit penser que tu as lui a demandé d'ouvrir la porte pour me libérer, ce qu'il ne peut pas faire…

—Te libérer ? Je n'en ai pas l'intention !

—J'espère bien, car cela perturberait mon équilibre mental, si c'était le cas !

—Tu as toujours été perturbé, Malfoy.

—Redemande-lui d'ouvrir.

Je le dévisageai avec étonnement.

—Pourquoi ?

—Fais-le, bon sang, et écoute bien ce qu'il va te répondre !

Bizarrement, je m'exécutai. Je répétais «open» et le serpent répondit en recommençant son léger sifflotement.

—T'as entendu ? Me dit Draco, Ça doit vouloir dire «non». Tu connais un autre mot, maintenant.

Intrigué, je reproduis le nouveau son en échangeant avec le serpent un regard dans lequel je voulais dire « Non, vraiment pas, tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir ? » et il me répondit «oui».

Après «ouvre-toi», j'avais appris «oui» et «non», c'était de bonnes bases, ça. Et grâce au furet que j'avais passé les sept dernières années de ma vie à honnir et à vouloir la mort. Je le voyais du coin de l'œil, il triomphait. Je crus judicieux de lui donner l'exemple en ravalant ma fierté:

—Merci, Malfoy.

Et là, c'est lui qui sembla ne pas y croire:

—Toi, tu me remercies ?

—Oui, et ?

—Tu es supposé m'insulter !

—D'accord: t'es un gros con, tu pues et tu crains ! Voilà. Alors, heureux ?

—C'est nul en matière d'insultes, tu n'as aucune répartie !

—Mais t'es jamais content, toi !

—_No_ ! Me répondit-il en fourchelang.

—Euh…c'est moi où tu viens de dire _no_ ?

—Ouais, enfin, je suppose que j'ai dit ça.

—Je crois que c'est plutôt _«no»_, comme ça qu'il faut le dire.

Je regardai le serpent. Il eut l'air de confirmer que je prononçais mieux.

—Il faut un peu s'entraîner pour y arriver, Malfoy !

—Eh, moi, je débute !

Un gardien vint m'annoncer que le temps de ma visite était écoulé.

Quand je fus rentré, Hermione me refit un autre sermon, exactement le même que celui qu'elle m'avait servi à mon départ et qu'elle jugeait utile de répéter, histoire de s'assurer que j'avais bien compris que j'étais un gamin.

—_Open._

—Hein ?

—_Yes, no_.

—Pourquoi tu recommences avec tes histoires de fourchelang, qu'est-ce que ça viens faire dans la conversation ?

Je pensais que ça marcherait aussi sur elle, vu que j'étais parvenu avec cette méthode à tirer de Draco quelques phrases que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre dans sa bouche: des phrases sympathiques. Mais le fourchelang n'avait aucun effet sur Hermione, ça ne devait fonctionner qu'avec les langues de vipères.

Il était doué, Draco, il avait tout de suite trouvé comment s'y prendre avec les serpents (en même temps, il en est un). Je décidai d'appliquer sa recette pour apprendre d'autres mots. En manœuvrant habilement de la sorte (en posant des questions à un serpent dont les réponses étaient évidentes et en utilisant les mots déjà connus), j'appris un petit bagage de vocabulaire, surtout des noms de plantes, d'animaux et d'éléments naturels — ce que les serpents côtoient au quotidien. C'était très basique, mais il faut dire que si ces reptiles n'ont aucun mot pour désigner des concepts comme «le post-modernisme en gravure et en peinture», c'est parce qu'ils ne savent même pas ce dont il s'agit (et moi-même, je ne le sais que vaguement).

Je retournai voir Draco le jour suivant. Hermione me fit la gueule, et vous connaissez la suite. En arrivant, je saluai le cher blondinet de manière peu conventionnelle :

—Hein ? Fit-il en m'entendant, Qu'est-ce que tu as dit en fourchelang? Je sais que le premier mot signifiait «bonjour», mais après…

—Je viens de t'insulter…De toute façon, c'est ce que tu attendais de moi, non ?

—Il est impossible d'insulter en fourchelang, les serpents ne s'embarrassent pas de ce genre de vocabulaire !

—Oui, mais ils ont un mot pour désigner une pomme de terre, ce qui fait que je t'ai dit très exactement «Bonjour, patate !», je sais qu'encore une fois, c'est nul niveau répartie, mais c'est déjà ça…

—Spi-ri-tu-el !

—Mais, tu connais le terme «bonjour» ?

—Ouais, y'a pas que toi qui fait mumuse avec les serpents…

—Mais, on t'a confisqué ta baguette ?

—Oui, mais tu m'as laissé de la compagnie, hier…

Le serpent que j'avais créé dormait dans un coin de la pièce. Les gardiens ne l'avaient pas vu.

— Je le cachais sous mes vêtements dès que quelqu'un arrivait. Je dois te remercier, ça me fait quelqu'un à qui parler…

—Tu me remercies, toi ?

—Ben, toi aussi, non ?

Je souris, je lui avais appris un truc bien: la gratitude. Enfin, j'espérais.

—Et donc, tu t'es amusé à apprendre le fourchelang, toi aussi ?

—Oui, mais contrairement à toi, je ne me suis pas intéressé aux patates…ça pousse très mal, par ici. En revanche, j'ai appris pas mal de verbes : attaquer, tuer, mordre…

Il me regarda avec un sourire, comme s'il espérait me faire peur avec ça. Draco aime bien se donner des airs sombres pour faire comme s'il était un bad boy incompris. Faudra un jour que je lui dise que s'il n'est pas un héros, il n'est pas non plus un anti-héros. Et puis, j'ai des titres bien plus intéressants pour lui…

Nous échangeâmes ensuite nos connaissances. Il apprenait vite à bien prononcer, et je suggérai naïvement que c'était précisément parce qu'il avait toujours eu une langue de vipère.

—Pourquoi tu t'intéresses au fourchelang ? Me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose et ça a une réputation tellement mauvaise, surtout du point de vue d'un Gryffondor…et puis, apprendre, c'est pas ton truc, je me trompe ?

—Je sais pas…Personne d'autre que moi ne s'y intéresse, même pas Hermione…et Harry a perdu son don inné en détruisant le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui était en lui…et puis, le fourchelang, c'est un peu ma fierté…je suis le premier, à ma connaissance, à le parler alors que je suis pas né avec le don. Et puis, moi aussi, je ne sers à rien…

—Je vois…

Il ne m'avait fait aucune remarque comme «Ouais, c'est vrai, tu sers à rien, t'es nul», c'était encore un miracle. Je touchais du bois.

—Au fait, pourquoi le terme «ouvre-toi» est-il si important pour toi… enfin, c'est ce que tu m'as dit hier ?

Je le regardai et rougis. Ses yeux me sondaient, comme s'ils voyaient à travers moi. Le peu de pudeur qui me restait détestait ça. Je n'osais pas lui avouer ce que je voyais de si particulier dans ce mot, «open». Je me voyais mal lui expliquer tout à propos d'Ali Baba et du reste. Le gardien me sauva en venant me rechercher.

Je vins le voir ainsi tous les jours d'après, subissant à chaque fois des remarques d'Hermione, et même de Harry qui commençait à trouver mon acharnement à vouloir insulter Malfoy plus que bizarre. Mais j'aimais trop parler avec lui pour abandonner ses petites séances quotidiennes. J'avais découvert un truc: la simple conversation amicale avec Draco Malfoy, que je n'aurais jamais connue sans le fourchelang, sans les mots pour «ouvrir» Mr Langue-de-Vipère. Et maintenant que j'y avais goûté, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer.

Un jour, je sentis que si je continuais à le voir dans ces conditions, tout le monde allait me prendre pour un malade mental. Quel type équilibré irait rendre une visite en prison par jour à un type qu'il déteste? Alors, il ne me restait une solution: le libérer. Je glissai au gardien que si on décidait de le condamner à perpète, moi je voulais faire un appel, il le rapporta à sa hiérarchie et ça eut son effet, puisqu'on nous rappela tous les trois pour assister à un nouveau procès des Malfoy. Quand le président du Magenmagot s'adressa à moi, je créai sensation, surtout au niveau d'Hermione, elle refit exactement la même tête que quand j'avais ouvert la Chambre des Secrets: la tête de la fille qui découvre que son mec n'est pas un abruti alors qu'elle s'y était résignée.

Draco ne faisait jamais ce coup-là, lui, le coup de «Je suis étonné que tu fasses ça». Il était plutôt du genre de «Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas encore fait ça».

«Le tout est de savoir cerner les mots qu'il faut», me rappelai-je en prenant place derrière la tribune, alors que je voyais ma mère murmurer quelque chose à mon père, sans doute «Pourquoi il est tout seul sans Harry et Hermione ?»

Cela était d'autant plus difficile que j'étais persuadé que personne ne comprendrait mon point de vue, moi-même je le trouvais tordu. Je jetai un regard vers Draco. Il me fixait intensément, comme si pour lui c'était évident depuis le début que j'allais le tirer d'affaire. Ses yeux étaient plus perçants que jamais, il se tenait droit, avec un maintient impeccable qui me rendait honteux du mien, toujours smart, mais avec sa tête de prisonnier, même décoiffé, le visage figé, pâle, mais avec une légère coloration rose sur les joues, comme s'il allait mieux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un petit sourire, malgré moi. Et quand il me sourit à son tour, je ressentis un nœud de mon ventre, comme si je venais d'avaler un glaçon. Je faillis rester comme ça, hébété, devant l'assemblée. Mais je me repris.

—Ronald Bilius Weasley, M'interpella le président du Magenmagot, vous tenez à retémoigner sur le cas de Draco Malfoy…

—Et de sa mère, Ajoutai-je, pour faire croire qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui m'intéressait.

—Nous vous écoutons.

—Ouais, bon…enfin, je crois qu'elle a bien prouvé qu'elle n'avait rien d'une dangereuse Mangemort, elle a voulu protéger son fils et…

—Nous avons déjà entendu cela la dernière fois de votre part et de celles de Mr Potter et Miss Granger, mais qu'en est-il de Draco Malfoy ?

Je regardai le Draco en question dont le visage ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. J'esquissai un sourire gêné. Je n'avais pas le talent d'Hermione pour les discours, ni le charisme de Harry pour convaincre les foules. Si j'avais des qualités oratoires, ça se saurait !

En outre, je n'allais pas leur dire que je voulais le sortir de sa cellule pour pourvoir discuter avec lui à loisir. A bien y réfléchir, il avait aussi une autre raison : ce type ne méritait pas la prison, tout simplement. Autant je voulais y voir croupir son père, autant lui non.

Je ne vais pas sortir le refrain mélodramatique du «Il n'était pas celui que je croyais, ces quelques discussions avec lui m'ont appris à le voir différemment». Je crois qu'au fond, j'avais toujours su qu'il n'était pas pire qu'un autre. Quand on était gosses, on se détestait parce que nous avait dit de le faire, et qu'en plus on n'avait pas assez de jugeote pour réfléchir plus loin. Mais à présent, je décidais d'avoir un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle, un peu plus de bon sens et de le voir tel qu'il avait toujours été. Je reprochais à Hermione d'avoir mis sept ans à ouvrir les yeux sur mon cas, mais je constatai avec amertume que beaucoup d'entre nous étaient enclins à ce genre d'erreurs, et toute évidence, je l'avais commise avec Draco.

J'inspirai profondément.

—J'ai réfléchi depuis mon dernier témoignage. J'ai toujours détesté Draco. C'est comme ça. Il a plein de défauts, il en a des tas. C'est loin d'être un enfant de chœur, c'est un fait. Mais il n'est pas non plus un criminel, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'a rien fait qui justifie qu'on le condamne…

—Et pour avoir fait entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard ? Pour ses tentatives de meurtres sur Albus Dumbledore ? Et son attitude lors de la bataille finale que Miss Granger, Mr Potter et vous ne parvenez pas à digérer selon vos propres dires ?

—Oh, ça, c'est parce qu'on était des gamins et qu'on ne s'aimait pas…manque de maturité, quoi !

Je me sentis idiot après avoir dit ça, même si je pensais sincèrement que c'était la meilleure explication. Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder Hermione pour savoir qu'elle me foudroyait du regard et que j'allais ramasser à la sortie. J'enchaînai:

—Quant aux tentatives sur Dumbledore et le reste, il l'a fait parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, on l'y forçait…on menaçait de tuer sa famille…d'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul à s'être retrouver dans ce genre de situation…

Je pensais à Xenophilius Lovegood dont l'attitude m'avait écœurée, il n'avait eu aucun ennui avec la justice pour nous avoir vendus aux Mangemorts. Je lui pardonnais parce que je comprenais bien son envie de retrouver sa fille saine et sauve, mais ça m'énervait toujours autant. Je n'en dis rien par amitié pour Luna qui elle, était très courageuse.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu dire ce qui vint ensuite, comment j'avais pu trouver cette audace:

—En fait, l'explication la plus simple, c'est que Draco est un lâche. Voilà tout.

J'entendis un murmure s'élever de la salle. C'était terrible, ce que je venais de dire. J'évitai de regarder Draco, il devait être horriblement blessé et donc en colère.

—Il n'est pas très courageux, Poursuivis-je, Oh, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait de temps en temps sa volonté qui faiblissait, lui faisant commettre une erreur…

J'eus l'impression de dire cela à l'attention d'Hermione, qui peut-être m'en voulait toujours d'avoir déserté la tente durant quelques semaines, j'avais toujours eu envie qu'on reconnaisse qu'à côté de ce genre d'écarts, j'étais tout de même courageux la plupart du temps.

—…non, lui c'est tout le temps qu'il est lâche, mais c'est pas un crime, non ? Je veux dire, il s'est tout le temps contenté de sauver sa peau, mais il n'a jamais eu des intentions de nuire aux autres par-dessus le marché ! Enfin, vous comprenez ?

Je balayai toute de suite les études de droit de ma liste de possibilités de carrière. J'étais lamentable. Je voulais retourner m'assoir et me cacher le visage dans les mains tellement j'avais l'impression de m'être ridiculisé devant tout le monde avec mes arguments crétins.

Néanmoins, je n'allais pas me débiner comme ça, je venais de traiter Draco de lâche, avec pour présupposé que moi je n'en étais pas un, il fallait que je le prouve.

—Enfin, quand on met quelqu'un à Azkaban, c'est parce qu'on juge qu'il représente une menace pour la société, non ? Or, il me paraît évident que Draco n'est un danger pour personne, vous n'êtes pas de cet avis ? Rappelez Harry à la barre pour qu'il raconte comment ça s'est passé, le meurtre de Dumbledore: Draco n'a jamais pu le tuer, il ne pouvait pas et…enfin, on l'a très mal éduqué, et ça pourrait expliquer qu'il aurait mal tourné — si ça avait été le cas — mais malgré tout, il ne l'a pas fait, que ce soit par lâcheté ou par respect de la vie humaine n'y change rien. C'est un peu comme s'il avait été à trois millimètres du point de non-retour mais qu'il est parvenu à y réchapper en dernière minute…et maintenant, il peut encore évoluer dans le bon sens.

Me morigénant que le ridicule ne tuait pas, j'entrepris de conclure avec panache:

—Enfin, vous voulez lui bousiller sa jeunesse pour le punir de n'avoir pas su comment agir en temps de guerre avec toute la pression qu'il avait sur les épaules ? Vous avez d'autres questions ?

—Non, monsieur Weasley, ça ira comme cela. Nous allons laisser le jury du Magenmagot délibérer.

Je rejoignis ma place.

—J'ai du avoir l'air d'un triple-idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

—Et bien, Murmura Harry, Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça venant de toi…

Je me tournai vers Hermione, attendant son verdict, comme si c'était moi qui étais jugé :

—Je suis impressionnée, je dois dire…Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça. C'était…gentil de ta part.

—Oh, et je ne suis jamais gentil d'habitude, c'est ça ?

—Tu as passé ces derniers temps à venir insulter Malfoy dans sa cellule, à t'acharner sur lui de façon monstrueuse !

«De façon monstrueuse» ? Comment pouvait-elle émettre autant de précision sur des scènes auxquelles elle n'avait pas assisté ?

—Je crois que tu as deviné que je t'ai menti…

L'expression de son visage m'indiqua qu'elle n'avait rien deviné du tout, pour elle, j'avais vraiment passé mon temps à insulter Draco comme le dernier des cons frustrés, et ce, durant plusieurs jours d'affilée, sans même varier les plaisirs.

—Enfin, au début, c'est vrai que je faisais ça mais après…Enfin, c'est compliqué à expliquer… tu ne comprendrais pas.

—Fais en sorte que je comprenne alors !

—S'il te plait, n'insiste pas !

—Mais tu te rends compte d'à quel point c'est désagréable à entendre «Tu ne comprendrais pas» ?

Draco nous dépassa, accompagné de deux gardiens. Je sentis son regard sur mes épaules.

—Tu préfères peut-être ça : «Je refuse de te le dire parce que ça ne te regarde pas» ? C'est plus agréable à entendre?

Elle tira une mine outrée. Je devais encore lui avoir manqué de respect, mais comme je ne savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas l'occasion de rattraper le coup, je tournai les talons pour suivre Draco. J'avais également très envie de connaître ses impressions sur ma « « « «plaidoirie» » » ». J'entendis juste mes deux amis discuter alors que je m'éloignais :

—Il est assez bizarre, Ron, en ce moment, Disait Harry qui donnait l'impression de vouloir être neutre.

—Il est insupportable, oui !

Je rattrapai Draco dans le couloir désert. Seuls les gardiens étaient présents en plus de nous deux, mais j'eus l'impression qu'ils comptaient pour du beurre.

—Euh…Draco ?

Il se tourna lentement et me dévisagea. J'étais aussi étonné que lui de l'avoir appelé par son prénom, sans doute un réflexe résultant du procès où cela servait à le distinguer de son père. Je me sentis rougir tellement mes joues devinrent chaudes. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi inférieur à lui.

—Euh…je suis désolé d'avoir dis que tu étais un lâche !

—Ne sois pas désolé, depuis le début tu voulais trouver une insulte qui me touche et me fasse éprouver de la honte, tu as enfin réussis, tu devrais être content !

—Je ne le suis pas. Mais je me suis senti obligé de dire ça, pour que…

—Pour m'aider ? Et s'ils me condamnent quand même, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

—Je sais pas ! M'exclamai-je, Tu as remarqué que l'argumentation n'était pas mon fort !

—Et malgré tout, tu t'es quand même jeté à l'eau pour m'aider…Je devrais t'être reconnaissant…

Il avait dit ça comme pour souligner le fait que justement, il ne parvenait pas à être reconnaissant.

—J'imagine que tes intentions étaient bonnes, Ajouta-t-il, Mais je dois dire que je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ton comportement d'Ambassadeur de la Paix, comme si je n'étais qu'une pauvre chose qu'il fallait sauver…

—C'est pas tout à fait ça…

Je n'osais pas lui avouer que depuis quelques minutes — parce que j'étais en sa présence, sans doute — je commençais à penser que si je voulais le voir libre, c'était pour plus que d'échanger nos connaissances en fourchelang, mais parce que j'appréciais réellement sa compagnie, fusse-t-elle lugubre. Et puis, j'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas encore fouillé complètement la caverne d'Ali Baba, il devait y avoir encore des trésors cachés dans ce blond infect.

—Alors c'est quoi ? Me demanda-t-il, T'es amoureux de moi ou quoi?

Je restai électrifié. Les gardiens grommelèrent pour rappeler leur présence. Amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi croyait-il cela ? Je n'avais jamais au grand jamais pensé à lui _de cette manière-là_ ! Bon, je savais que j'avais un penchant bisexuel, grandement nié en raison de ma splendide passion pour Hermione, mais de là à flasher sur _ce_ mec…

—Ben non, voyons ! Dis-je précipitamment. Tu n'es pas mon genre !

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens avec une violence inouïe. J'en eus presque peur.

—Ce n'est pas le moment de draguer, Malfoy, Dit l'un des gardiens.

—Ouais, on te reconduit «chez toi» ! Dit l'autre.

Ils s'éloignèrent et je restai planté dans le couloir comme un con.

De retour au Terrier, Hermione me fit le plus mirifique tirage de gueule de son répertoire pourtant riche — croyez-moi, c'est la reine des boudeuses, quand elle s'y met ! Je tentai de l'éviter toute la soirée car j'avais l'esprit trop préoccupé par Draco pour avoir envie de répondre aux questions qu'elle voulait sûrement me poser.

La nuit portant conseil, je me réveillai le lendemain décidé à lui parler, plus pour la rasséréner qu'autre chose. Je commençai par m'excuser d'être un rustre sans cœur, le dernier des idiots, un gamin débile et le reste des choses qu'elle aime entendre pour se sentir supérieure. Je suis heureux qu'elle n'ait jamais compris que je me moquais d'elle à moitié. Ensuite, je lui sortis le refrain mélodramatique du «Malfoy n'était pas celui que je croyais, ces quelques discussions avec lui m'ont appris à le voir différemment» pour justifier mon envie de défendre Draco, en prenant pour appui que Harry faisait plus ou moins la même chose avec Rogue (alors que c'était en fait bien différent). J'en rajoutai une couche en me traitant encore d'idiot et ça lui fit tellement plaisir qu'elle consentit à me pardonner — enfin, je crois.

Néanmoins, elle fut de meilleure humeur, et je décidai de ne pas voir Draco de la journée pour la passer avec elle. Nous priment le Magicobus et nous passâmes une journée «d'amoureux» à Londres : promenade dans le parc, bécotage sur les bancs publics (1), léchage de cornets de glace et séance de cinéma (une découverte pour le sorcier de souche que je suis). Journée fort agréable, mis à part quand nous croisions une personne blonde, surtout si c'était un mâle.

Non, je ne pouvais pas me le sortir de la tête. Comprenez-moi : comment aurais-je pu être tranquille après qu'il m'ait dit _ça _?

Je voulais le revoir, ne fut-ce que pour qu'on s'explique. Mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire au juste, et en plus, j'étais à présent terrifié à l'idée d'affronter à nouveau ses yeux («Qui c'est le lâche, maintenant?» m'aurait-il dit, Draco 2 Ron 0). Sans parler du fait que si je recommençais à le fréquenter, Hermione m'accuserait à raison de la négliger et de faire passer mon étrange obsession avant elle. Je voulais éviter ça, surtout que nos rapports se réchauffaient.

Mais le «mystère Draco Malfoy» m'accaparait l'esprit et allait tôt ou tard me rendre fou si je ne l'éclaircissais pas, j'avais d'ailleurs l'impression d'avoir déjà commencé à sombrer: comment un type que j'avais toujours regardé comme de la saleté et qui me regardait de la même façon pouvait me mettre dans cet état ? J'aurais voulu être capable de me glisser en douce jusqu'à sa geôle pour lui parler à l'insu de tous. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

_Mais un serpent le pouvait._

Cela me donna une idée. Je rassemblai les notes de fourchelang que j'avais prises.

Oui, moi qui étais plutôt du genre à éviter cela pour mes cours, là, je n'avais pu y échapper. J'avais consigné par écrit tout le vocabulaire et toutes les règles ou commentaires utiles que j'avais découverts. C'était difficile de tout retranscrire, car notre alphabet est largement limité pour cette langue. J'avais pris en douce un manuel d'étude des Runes d'Hermione — elle avait une fois évoqué une interrogation sur la phonétique en général et j'avais voulu retrouver le chapitre concerné pour avoir quelques notions, dont un tableau qui me fut très utile. Je du malgré tout encore inventer quelques accents de mon crû pour différencier certains sons, le fourchelang étant très riche, surtout au niveau des consonnes dentales fricatives (s, z, sh, j, th, etc. J'ai bien étudié, hein ?)

L'air de rien, j'avais là de quoi «fabriquer» un joli assortiment de phrases, et avec un vocabulaire dépassant les tubercules comestibles, et notamment des notions abstraites. J'utilisai cela pour composer un message pour Draco, qu'un serpent sorti de ma baguette lui transmettrait, puisqu'apparemment ceux-ci pouvaient survivre assez longtemps après malgré leur origine non-naturelle. Il fallait que je réfléchisse bien aux mots à employer, pour éviter toute polysémie (encore un mot appris dans le manuel de Runes, qui si j'ai bien compris ça signifie qu'un mot peut vouloir dire plusieurs choses différentes et que cela peut induire en erreur), de peur que mon message soit mal interprété. N'en déplaise à Ali Baba, mais je me méfie du «félétone arabe». C'est pourquoi je commençai par mettre mes idées par écrit, et de bien me relire avant de me lancer. J'eus l'impression de me préparer pour un examen oral, sauf que cette fois, l'excitation était positive.

_« Chère Langue-de-Vipère, j'aimerais préciser quelques points : d'abord, quand je dis que je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de lâche, ce n'est pas à cause de l'emploi de ce terme, je pense vraiment que tu es lâche. Mais je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé en disant cela. Ensuite, je ne te considère pas comme une pauvre chose à sauver, je n'éprouve pas la moindre pitié pour toi, je suis juste un horrible égoïste qui veut que tu sois à ma disposition parce que tu m'intrigues et que tu m'empêches de dormir tranquille. »_

Je m'arrêtai là, pas certain qu'un cerveau de serpent puisse retenir un message trop long. Puis, je m'entraînai à bien prononcer, comme un acteur de théâtre qui répète son texte. Puis, j'attendis la nuit pour donner ma représentation à un serpent que j'avais créé et l'envoyai trouver Draco, en espérant qu'il parvienne à trouver le chemin, y compris en bravant tout élément géographique et climatologique. J'eus assez peur que mon entreprise échoue, vu le nombre d'occasions pour que cela arrive.

Après, je m'installai sur l'appui de fenêtre et jetai un œil à Harry qui dormait profondément. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas seulement par égoïsme que je voulais Draco libre, une part de moi trouvait réellement injuste qu'on l'enferme si jeune — ça me rappelait vraiment trop Sirius — et encore une autre partie de moi, toute petite, éprouvait une envie indicible de le voir aller mieux, songeait à son bien, à son bonheur. J'allais finir par croire que le refrain mélodramatique du «Il n'était pas celui que je croyais, ces quelques discussions avec lui m'ont appris à le voir différemment» n'était pas si con que ça.

Amoureux de lui ?

Quand même pas. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Bien sûr, j'éprouvais à présent plus de sympathie à son encontre, mais de là à tomber amoureux de lui, comme ça, après quelques discussions, c'était n'importe quoi. J'étais presque sûr qu'il avait dit ça comme ça, ou encore, il l'avait fait exprès pour se moquer et m'embrouiller. Et puis, j'étais amoureux d'Hermione, point final.

Fort de cette idée, j'allai me coucher.

Le lendemain, on apprit le verdict du Magenmagot: Draco et Narcissa acquittés, Lucius condamné. Je trouvai limite bizarre que mon plan ait marché et je ne trouvai qu'une explication : j'avais eu l'air tellement malheureux qu'ils avaient décidé de me faire plaisir, en tenant compte du fait qu'en dépit de ma bêtise et de mon manque flagrant de rhétorique, le meilleur ami du Sauveur de l'Humanité et l'un des héros de la guerre ne pouvait pas avoir complètement tort, et en outre, Draco n'avait pas l'air si méchant que ça une fois qu'ils eurent vu son air de chiot à moitié noyé.

C'est ainsi qu'il vint nous trouver tous les trois avec sa mère à la sortie du Ministère:

—Je dois vous remercier, Dit Narcissa d'un ton cependant peu chaleureux.

—Vous devez être tout de même déçus que nous ayons quand même condamné Lucius, Commenta Hermione, pragmatique.

— Je suppose que vous avez déjà fait un gros effort pour Draco et moi, nous devrions plutôt montrer notre gratitude, malgré notre chagrin…

Son regard se voila, tout comme son fils, elle avait ce maintient rigide et cette capacité à conserver une certaine classe même dans les moments de détresse.

—Vous savez, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, nous l'aimons, même s'il n'est ni un bon mari, ni un bon père…il a cependant fait beaucoup pour assurer notre bonheur, à sa manière…d'une manière étrangère à _vos valeurs_, Dit-elle, retenant une larme.

—Je ne vais pas mentir, Intervint Harry, Je déteste votre famille ! Quand vous m'avez sauvé en mentant à Voldemort, ce fut le seul moment où je vous ai trouvé un bon côté, mais le reste du temps, je suis déçu par les Malfoy, déçu, pas d'autre mot…Surtout Lucius. Néanmoins, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'Azkaban était un lieu inhumain et j'ai décidé d'améliorer ça. Lucius en profitera aussi, il n'y a pas de raison…

—Merci, Saint-Potter ! Cracha Draco en me regardant, moi, cependant.

Narcissa lui envoya un regard outré. Je devinais qu'elle avait du vachement ravaler sa fierté pour venir nous dire tout ça, et n'appréciait donc pas que Draco vienne tout gâcher avec ses sarcasmes. Moi, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui, il faut dire qu'il y avait enfoncé les siens et j'étais complètement fasciné. Je ne lui trouvais plus l'air d'un chiot à moitié noyé. Je me demandai s'il avait bien reçu mon message par serpent voyageur. Je ne pouvais cependant pas le lui demander en présence des trois autres.

Je sentis Hermione frémir à mes côtés: elle avait remarqué notre petit manège.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement en fronçant les sourcils, Ron ?

—Rien, Répondis-je en en profitant pour rompre le contact visuel.

Puis, je passai un bras autour de sa taille et plaçai ma main sur sa hanche, en prenant un air décontracté, comme pour signifier à Draco «Ouais, je suis en couple avec elle et tu n'y peux rien !». Je me sentais ridicule de devoir faire ça, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre, au juste, qu'Hermione et moi soyons ensemble ?

J'entrepris d'ignorer le regard blessé qu'il m'envoya.

Ensuite, comme c'était ce qu'il nous restait à faire, nous entreprîmes de prendre congé des Malfoy. Je tournai les talons, emportant Hermione dans mon élan et Harry nous imita. A contre cœur, car je mourrais inexplicablement de l'envie de rester auprès de Draco, seul à seul. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, alors il s'en chargea. Sa voix retentit derrière nous :

—Weasley.

Nous stoppâmes.

—Ron.

Cette fois, je me retournai, surpris de l'effet que je ressentais à entendre mon prénom prononcé par _ce_ timbre, un peu plus grave que d'habitude, il me sembla. Je regardai Langue-de-Vipère avec le visage le plus neutre possible. Il eut un sourire énigmatique et laissa échapper quelques sifflements:

—_Thank you!_

Harry, Hermione et Narcissa s'affaissèrent.

—Du fourchelang ? Fit Harry.

—Ron, tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ? Me chuchota Hermione.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre ma réponse pour le savoir.

—Mais…Commença-t-elle, Je croyais que tu avais abandonné cette idée d'apprendre le fourchelang ?

—Ben non…

Langue-de-Vipère eut l'air de comprendre que j'étais sur le point de me faire disputer (j'avais tout de même caché un truc énorme à mes deux meilleurs amis) et décida de me sauver :

—Je voulais juste remercier Ron pour son rôle non négligeable dans mon acquittement…puis-je faire cela personnellement, en privé ?

Il fit transiter son regard de moi à Hermione, comme s'il avait besoin qu'elle me signe une autorisation «parentale», puis sur Harry, pour la forme.

—D'accord, Céda Hermione en m'adressant un regard «On s'expliquera plus tard», Narcissa, Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers celle-ci, Que diriez-vous d'aller boire quelque chose dans un café chic en les attendant ?

Un regard de son fils suffit à la décider à accepter. Draco et moi attendîmes qu'ils soient tous les trois hors de notre champ de vision pour commencer à marcher ensemble dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils avaient prise.

—Alors, Dis-je pour rompre le silence, As-tu reçu…

—J'ai eu ton message oui. Ça va mieux entre toi et Granger, on dirait…

—Ouais, hier, on a passé une journée en amoureux ici, c'était super…

Sans savoir dire pourquoi, j'aimai la lueur de jalousie que je captai dans son regard à ce moment-là.

—Tu ne lui as pas dit ce dont tu parlais avec moi ?

—Non, mais je ne pense pas que j'y couperai tout à l'heure…

—Ça la dérange tant que ça que tu apprennes le fourchelang ?

—Non. Je pense qu'elle est surtout contrariée parce que je ne lui ai rien dit…Je lui ai fait croire que je venais te trouver tous les jours uniquement pour t'humilier dans ton malheur…tu comprends, si la vérité n'a rien d'honteux, elle est quand même très…

—Bizarre ? Surréaliste ?

—Quelque chose comme ça oui.

—Ouais… toi et moi, entrain de discuter sagement…c'est presque contre-nature tellement on ne s'y attend pas…

Nous parcourûmes encore quelques mètres en silence. Les voitures des Moldus passaient à toute vitesse dans l'air frais de début de journée. Le temps était beau et être à la lumière du jour améliorait la mine de Draco, des touches de rose sur ses pommettes apparaissaient sur sa face de marbre et ça lui donnait un côté plus sympathique.

—Je suis un lâche, ainsi donc…Lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

C'était une affirmation.

—Je t'ai déjà dit que…

—Oui, tu es désolé de m'avoir blessé. Mais je t'ai moi-même déjà blessé de la sorte suffisamment de fois pour que tu n'en éprouves pas le moindre remord, non ? Ce serait justice, et en plus, tu as parfaitement raison: je suis lâche. Du coup, je vois pas l'intérêt de t'excuser.

—Je ne dois pas fonctionner comme toi pour ça.

—Tu penses qu'on est vraiment si différents ?

Il avait de nouveau ancré ses yeux dans les miens. J'étais un peu intimidé, mais je luttai pour ne pas flancher.

—On doit l'être sur ce point, Répondis-je, Quand je me dispute avec quelqu'un, même si comme tout le monde j'ai parfois trop de fierté pour admettre mes torts, je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille tant que je ne l'ai pas fait, tant que je ne suis pas sûr qu'on m'a pardonné. Toi, apparemment, ça ne te dérange pas.

—Ou peut-être que tout simplement que je _sais_ que je suis déjà pardonné.

Je restai un peu coi devant cette réplique. En quelque sorte, oui, on pouvait dire que j'avais cessé d'attendre de lui qu'il s'excuse pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Mais s'il l'avait deviné, il y avait de quoi être déconcerté par cette perspicacité. Je crus un instant qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'utiliser la légilimancie sur moi, à mon insu. Après tout, il était assez doué pour ça.

—Et donc, tu me trouves lâche, Reprit-il.

—Ouais, Répondis-je, heureux de cette occasion de reprendre un peu le dessus, Ne le prends pas mal, mais je trouve vraiment qu'il te manque souvent les « cojones » !

—Pour faire quoi ? Vous suivre, toi, Potter et Granger ?

—Pas vraiment nous suivre, mais te battre avec nous pour la paix et la justice ! Et arrête de rire parce que j'emploie des mots grandiloquents, ça ne leur retire pas qu'ils sont vrais !

Il cessa son rire mais garda un sourire.

—Je n'en suis pas capable ! Admit-il, Servir de chien-chien à Saint-Potter comme tu le fais, l'aider, le soutenir, et tout ça pour qu'on te prenne encore pour le bouffon, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! Tu as peut-être un courage que je n'ai pas, mais moi, j'ai une dignité ! Enfin, je suppose que tu as fini par être récompensé: tu as Granger… enfin, moi, c'est le genre de cadeau dont je pourrais me passer…

—Là aussi nos opinions divergent: moi, cela ne me gêne pas que mes futurs beaux-parents soient des Moldus !

Il me regarda et eut une grimace de dégoût qui me déplut fortement.

—«Futurs beaux-parents» ? Ne va pas si vite en besogne, rien n'indique qu'elle est vraiment la bonne personne… Ça aussi c'est quelque chose pour lequel tu prouves que tu es plus courageux que moi: sortir avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Sauf-Fermer-Ma-Gueule Granger…

—Malfoy, je te conseille d'arrêter ce genre de réflexion sur ma petite amie !

Je commençai à nettement moins l'apprécier tout à coup. Bien que, j'ai honte de l'avouer, mais je m'étais déjà fait la réflexion qu'Hermione n'était pas la fille la plus gentille et patiente du monde et qu'il m'avait parfois fallu prendre mon courage à deux mains en ce qui la concernait. Mais bon, fallait pas non plus pousser Mémé dans les rosiers et faire d'elle une harpie qu'aucun homme ne pourrait supporter !

—Calme-toi ! Dit Draco en riant de mon emportement, Si tu veux, on va parler d'autre chose…

J'en fus ravi. On ne put pas parler du fourchelang (les Moldus nous auraient pris pour des cinglés) mais Draco demanda à ce que l'on se revoit pour ça un de ces quatre pour ce fait. Je fus étonné mais très heureux que l'initiative vienne de lui cette fois. Le reste de la conversation porta sur ce qu'était devenue ma vie après la bataille: une série de banalités grosso modo.

Ensuite, nous revînmes au point de départ et nous fûmes rejoints par mes deux amis et Narcissa. Nous quittâmes les deux Malfoy et je fis le constat suivant: nom d'un dragon, il me manquait !

J'en avais presqu'oublié que Harry et Hermione avaient hâte de me cuisiner sur le fourchelang. Je dus donc plus ou moins tout leur expliquer, mise à part l'implication des _1001 nuits_ dans l'affaire: je voulais à tout prix nier mon envie que Draco s'ouvre à moi, car le verbe « ouvrir » commençait à avoir beaucoup d'interprétations différentes (polysémie, c'est ça ?). Pour finir, Hermione m'accorda la grâce descendue du ciel et déclara que mon comportement envers Draco était juste, intelligent et charitable. Elle m'embrassa et Harry y alla de son commentaire, je cite: «Beurk, pas devant moi, pitié, y'a des endroits plus appropriés pour faire ça !» Alors je leur parlai du rendez-vous que Draco m'avait donné. La température chuta instantanément de 20°Celsius au moins et un vent glacial s'insinua sous mes vêtements. Ce micro-climat nous suivit jusqu'au Terrier.

Plus le moment de revoir Langue-de-Vipère approchait, plus je me sentais bien. Et excité par-dessus le marché, sans que je ne me rende compte de ce qui s'opérait en moi. Je me disputais toujours avec Hermione pour la moindre queue de cerise, pour me réconcilier ensuite ; personne ne trouvait cela bizarre, on était comme ça, nous deux: incapables de nous entendre plus de dix minutes montre en main. Par contre, je percevais un changement: quand elle me tournait le dos, je ne ressentais plus autant cette peur qu'elle ne me pardonne jamais et qu'elle ne m'aime plus, sans aller vers l'indifférence la plus totale pour ce qu'elle pourrait penser de moi.

J'évitai de parler à mon père, désormais, car il avait toujours haï Lucius pour des raisons probablement plus profondes que celles qui m'avaient mené à faire la guéguerre à Draco; et je ne préférais pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de ma nouvelle «amitié».

Arriva le jour du rendez-vous, qui allait se dérouler dans un endroit mythique, là aucun Weasley n'avait jamais mis les pieds: le Manoir Malfoy ! Je parti tôt en début d'après-midi, en Magicobus, ne sachant pas où cela se trouvait exactement. Le véhicule me mena jusqu'à une bâtisse prestigieuse dans le Wiltshire. A peine eus-je mis pied à terre que Langue-de-Vipère jaillit de derrière la grille d'entrée: il m'attendait. Il me tendit aussitôt une main, qui me rappela désagréablement celle qu'il avait offerte à Harry lors de notre première rencontre. Mais cette fois, c'était pour moi, et il ne me traita pas de racaille aux cheveux roux et aux vêtements de basse qualité. Ma main échappa à mon contrôle et se plaça dans la sienne qui était très fine, un peu comme celle d'une fille. Je mis un certain temps de réaction avant de me rendre compte que je pouvais la lâcher.

Il me conduisit dans son salon, où je saluai sa mère occupée à lire, et il nous servit à boire. Narcissa émergea de sa lecture, me sourit et entama la conversation elle-même, me demandant essentiellement comme ma famille allait et comment l'idée du fourchelang m'était venue. Elle semblait fascinée, et beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'à la sortie du procès. Elle se montra très curieuse quand Draco et moi échangeâmes nos dernières trouvailles linguistiques, elle suggéra même que nous écrivions un livre ensemble sur le sujet. Je n'osais pas regarder autour de moi, tout ce luxe flambant neuf était supposé m'impressionner et je voulais clairement leur montrer que je n'accordais aucune importance à leur argenterie de frimeurs, aveuglante tant elle était bien astiquée.

—Veux-tu jouer à une partie d'échecs ? Me demanda Draco au bout d'un moment.

—Echecs ?

—Ouais, il paraît que tu es le meilleur joueur de l'univers…

—De l'univers, faut pas pousser, je n'ai jamais joué contre les Martiens, Plaisantai-je, Mais comment sais-tu…

—L'échiquier ensorcelé de McGonagall en première…

—Tu t'en souviens ? Ouais, mon heure de gloire…

—Tu en as eu d'autres, comme quelques matchs de Quidditch…ou encore la première fois que tu as parlé fourchelang, faisant tomber Granger sur le cul…

Je notai une nuance de mépris sur le mot « Granger ».

—Enfin, Poursuivit-il, Je ne suis pas mauvais aux échecs non plus, et j'aimerais me mesurer à toi…

—Si tu veux…

Evidemment, son échiquier était comme le reste du manoir: criant «Mon propriétaire est pété de thunes !», avec des pions ciselés dans du marbre veiné avec quelques garnitures d'or ou d'argent. Mais je continuai à préférer l'antiquité que mon grand-père m'avait léguée, il ne faut pas sous-estimer la valeur sentimentale d'un objet !

Narcissa reprit la lecture de son roman, moins intéressée par les jeux de stratégie combinatoire abstraite et nous commençâmes à jouer.

—Evidemment, tu commences avec une _ouverture _ intéressante, Souffla-t-il dès que je commençai à déplacer mes pions.

Je découvris bien vite qu'il était incapable de jouer en silence et qu'il voulait bavarder en même temps.

—Tu jouais le rôle du cavalier, hein ? Sur l'échiquier de McGo ?

—Ouais, de fait…Harry était le fou et Hermione la tour…j'ai du me sacrifier et me faire prendre par la reine adverse pour que Harry puisse gagner…

—La tour, l'élément stable, froid et rationnel, le fou, le héros risque-tout et le cavalier…le véritable héros qui se sacrifie pour les autres…et se fait dominer par une _dame_…

—Euh…t'es entrain d'essayer de dire que cette partie était une sorte de métaphore de ma vie entière ? Que je ne sers qu'à me mettre en retrait pour que Harry triomphe tout seul et que je suis soumis à une «reine» tyrannique, c'est ça ?

Je m'étais déjà fait cette réflexion, dans un moment de déprime, quand j'avais quitté la tente pour partir seul, mais avec du recul, ça me faisait plutôt rire. Il me regarda comme pour dire que lui, il y croyait. Je crus à une ruse pour me déstabiliser.

—Mouais…belle tentative de psychologie échiquéenne, Malfoy, mais il t'en faudra plus pour me désarçonner !

J'appuyai cette phrase par la prise d'un de ses pions.

—D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais perdu contre Harry ou Hermione, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ils sont nuls aux échecs ! Et tu devrais voir Hermione m'affrontant : elle essaye d'élaborer trois mille trucs, mais tout échoue, je balaye en trois secondes une tactique qu'elle a mis trois heures à élaborer et à la fin, ou même avant ça, elle se lève, furieuse, et décrète que ce jeu est une perte de temps et qu'il y a des choses plus importantes comme étudier…Moi, elle me fait beaucoup rire dans ses moments-là, c'est une très mauvaise perdante…

Il eut un regard amusé, voir satisfait, ce qui me mena à enchaîner rapidement:

—Mais elle fait toujours des moues adorables quand elle est comme ça et je me précipite pour la câliner et lui rappeler qu'elle est meilleure que moi dans à peu près tout le reste à commencer par l'intelligence…

Il perdit instantanément son sourire.

—Tu fais souvent ce genre de truc ?

—Hein ? Quoi ? Fis-je en lui prenant encore un pion de manière presque négligente.

—Te dévaloriser, comme ça. Dire du mal de toi, Assena-t-il d'une voix froide, C'est comme cela que tu t'y prends pour te faire aimer ? Tu mets les autres sur un piédestal pour les faire se sentir plus importants que ce qu'ils méritent et tu te rabaisses toi-même pour qu'ils éprouvent un sentiment extrême de supériorité, et donc de reconnaissance envers ta loyauté et ton à-plat-ventrisme ? Finalement, tu ne te contentes pas de parler la langue des serpents, tu rampes, aussi !

—C'est peut-être moi qui ai hérité de leur mode de déplacement mais toi, tu as eu la langue de vipère…cavalier en E5…et hop, un de plus…et je ne parle pas de tes glandes à venin…

Il me tira la langue, pour prouver qu'elle était normale.

—Elle est fourchue, Le taquinai-je, Je pense que tu ne t'en rends pas compte toi-même…Humm…toi, tu préfères rabaisser les autres, en revanche…comme tu viens de le faire avec Hermione il y a quelques secondes…

—Fais pas l'innocent: je sais que tu lui en veux pour beaucoup de choses et que tu n'hésites pas à la critiquer, que ça soit dans ton fort intérieur ou face à elle, lors d'une dispute…Mais quand c'est moi, tu changes de position et tu prends sa défense, pourquoi ?

Il prit un de mes pions pour ponctuer sa tirade.

Je failli répliquer par le lieu commun qu'un couple qui se dispute est un couple sain, qui communique. J'avais lu ça dans un article de psychologie (ne dites pas à personne que je pique ses magazines féminins à Ginny).

—Parce que tu vas toujours trop loin quand tu la critiques ! Lâchai-je, Et tu ne la connais pas assez bien pour te le permettre surtout…Et puis, j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à tout prix à la descendre dans mon estime ! Que tu ne l'aimes pas rien que parce que moi je l'aime!

Son visage changea, il eut l'air pris au dépourvu. Pour la première fois, j'assistai au spectacle: Draco Malfoy incapable de répliquer quelque chose de juste, bien senti et finement observé, ce dont j'avais l'habitude avec lui. Narcissa s'en rendit compte aussi car elle leva les yeux de son livre.

Langue-de-Vipère détourna les yeux, ses réserves de venin étaient à sec.

—Poursuivons le jeu, s'il te plait, Murmura-t-il.

Décidément, il y avait encore quelques salles au trésor que je n'avais pas encore ouvertes. Je méditai longtemps là-dessus alors que la partie se poursuivait en silence. Je notai que sa motivation prit de l'ampleur à ce moment-là, comme si avant, le jeu n'était pour lui qu'un prétexte pour me faire comprendre certaines choses qu'il voulait me communiquer sans savoir comment s'y prendre. La lutte psychologique s'intensifia. On dit souvent qu'un joueur d'échec n'éprouve ce malaise que face à un seul et unique adversaire, et jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais rencontré celui qui était supposé me mettre à mal psychologiquement. Il m'apparut alors que c'était lui. Cela me stimula néanmoins et je finis par l'écraser.

—Echec et mat !

—Tu as bien défendu ton titre, Sourit-il.

—Euh…Commençai-je, sentant mon rougissement inexpliqué revenir, Tu m'as invité chez toi, alors, j'aimerais te rendre la pareille…Bon, je sais, chez moi, c'est pas aussi joli, mais je suppose que tu veux une revanche ?

Ses joues prirent une teinte plus rosée, il tâcha cependant de prendre le ton de l'indifférence (raté).

—Ouais, sans problème.

On se mit d'accord sur une date et il me raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois la porte refermée sur moi, j'entendis tout de même Narcissa à travers la cloison:

—Quel self-control, il y a quelques temps, si un Weasley t'avait battu aux échecs, tu lui aurais fait avaler les pions un par un, et puis tout l'échiquier !

—Qu'est-ce que tu y connais, aux échecs, maman ?

—Euh…rien…je ne connais même pas les règles…

De retour chez moi, j'eus la surprise de la visite de Bill et Fleur (avec la bonne nouvelle que celle-ci attendait un heureux évènement). Ils apportèrent l'allégresse avec eux et personne ne me questionna, sinon très évasivement, sur mon après-midi chez l'Antéchrist. Ma mère et Fleur se disputèrent pour celle qui cuisinerait et finirent par coopérer et préparèrent deux fois plus qu'il n'en fallait de plats anglais ou français. Bien entendu, mon père sortit toutes ses excellentes bouteilles et je remarquai que ma chère Hermione avait une descente d'œsophage spectaculaire cette soirée-là. J'étais moi-même un peu éméché et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai avec elle, seuls sur le divan.

Je fis alors quelque chose d'odieux: l'embrasser un million de fois, mais sans la moindre passion. Ce qui n'était pas son cas, car elle me dévorait les lèvres et la langue. Elle se releva et me tira par les mains jusqu'à ma chambre, sur mon lit, pour recommencer à m'embrasser de plus belle. Et moi, je ne pensais qu'à Draco, sans savoir pourquoi il venait parasiter mon esprit alors que ma chérie de toujours était entrain de détacher ma chemise en me susurrant à l'oreille, entre deux baisers, qu'elle prenait un contraceptif depuis quelques semaines.

Je tentai de faire de mon mieux, la déshabillant à mon tour, mais je ne ressentais aucun désir, je l'embrassais en retour, la caressais…Quand mes mains furent en contacte avec sa poitrine nue, mon cerveau envoya une décharge électrique dans ma colonne vertébrale. Je me relevai et m'éloignai d'elle.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ricana-t-elle, Tu as peur de moi ?

—Hermione, Dis-je d'un ton grave, Je ne peux pas le faire…

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que je n'en ai pas envie…désolé…

—Pas…pas envie, Bégaya-t-elle, son visage s'assombrissant, Tu veux dire que je ne…te fais pas envie ? Tu n'as pas de…désir ?

—Euh…ben…c'est-à-dire…

Je voulais trouver une formule moins vexante que « Je ne te désire pas », mais mon hésitation suffit à la fixer sur ce point.

—Très bien, Dit-elle en reboutonnant son chemisier.

Je vis ses larmes couler malgré le manque de lumière, elle se releva et sortit de ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et me sentit misérable. Je remarquai à peine quand Harry entra pour se laisser tomber comme une masse sur l'autre lit, probablement ivre.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec une sensation très désagréable dans la gorge, j'étais un type vraiment méprisable, voilà tout. Après le petit déjeuner, Ginny vint se camper devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, alors que j'étais assis seul sur le canapé. Son visage ressemblait de plus en plus à celui de notre mère en grandissant.

—Ronald Bilius Weasley, qu'as-tu encore fait à cette pauvre Hermione ?

—Rien qui te concerne ! Répliquai-je.

Elle plissa son nez de manière méprisante.

—Je ne te laisserai pas la traiter comme ça !

—La traiter comment, tu sais ce qui s'est passé au moins ?

—Non, mais…c'est évident que c'est de ta faute, comme d'habitude !

—Ben voyons… « comme d'habitude »…

—Elle a pleuré !

—Tu peux éviter de t'en mêler, s'il te plait ?

—Non ! Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu lui as fait !

—Pas question ! C'est pas le genre de truc qu'on raconte aux petites sœurs !

—Ginny, laisse-le…

Harry venait d'enter dans la pièce pour se porter à ma rescousse. Ma sœur voulut protester mais visiblement, Harry avait trop de pouvoir sur elle. Quand il lui demanda de nous laisser, elle accepta et partit en tirant la tronche.

—Je comprends que tu n'aies aucune envie de parler de tes problèmes de couple avec ta sœur, mais j'espère que ton meilleur ami t'incite plus à te confier.

—Si tu veux, Cédai-je.

—Alors, que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

—Et bien…j'étais sur le point de faire l'amour avec Hermione.

Il me regarda d'un air admiratif, il ne devait pas encore avoir atteint ce stade avec Ginny.

—C'était comment ?

—J'en sais rien puisque je l'ai pas fait.

—Hein ?

—J'étais entrain de la… enfin, c'était évident qu'on s'apprêtait à le faire quand tout à coup, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas le faire…enfin, non, pas tout à coup, je crois que je n'avais pas envie de le faire dès le départ mais que je jouais quand même le jeu parce que elle, elle était à fond dedans…et puis, je n'ai plus résisté, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas…

—Waw…alors même avec quelques verres dans le nez, elle ne t'apparaît pas comme baisable…je comprends qu'elle se soit sentie rejetée…

—Je sais même pas si c'est ça…je ne ressentais aucune passion amoureuse, alors, il y a eu comme un mécanisme qui m'a empêché d'aller plus loin !

—Peut-être que tu aurais quand même du continuer…tu sais bien que les femmes n'ont pas le monopole de la simulation d'orgasme…à moins que…ça ne…euh…ça ne levait pas, c'est ça ?

—C'est pas une question de ça, c'est juste que l'idée de m'unir physiquement à Hermione ne m'a pas inspiré…

—Mais…vous vous tournez autour depuis si longtemps ! Ne me dites pas que vous vous draguez depuis tout ce temps pour en conclure que vous ne vous désirez pas ?

—Je crois bien que si…

Je pris mon visage dans mes mains, misérable.

—C'est vrai que tu n'as plus l'air si amoureux, ces derniers temps…Depuis que tu fréquentes Malfoy, à vrai dire…à croire que c'est de lui que tu es amoureux, maintenant…hé hé !

Silence.

…

…

…

…

Dans la bouche de Draco, cela avait l'air d'une simple plaisanterie pour me perturber. Dans la bouche de Harry, ça semblait plus sérieux. Et puis, que deux personnes distinctes fassent le même constat…J'entendis un froissement de tissus derrière la porte. J'appris plus tard que c'était Hermione qui nous avait écoutés.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, j'aurais préféré que Harry n'ait jamais ouvert la bouche. Moi, amoureux de Draco Malfoy ? L'idée avait beau me paraître d'une débilité innommable, elle me faisait rougir. Le sort en était jeté: je ne pourrais plus jamais penser à Draco — et encore moins lui parler — sans me sentir parfaitement stupide.

Hermione ne me parlait plus. Encore une fois, cela ne perturba personne, puisque nous étions également réputés pour être capables de ne plus nous adresser la parole pendant des périodes plus ou moins longues. Je m'avouai avec honte que je préférais qu'il en soit ainsi, et le cœur déchiré à cette pensée, j'envisageai de rompre avec elle, mais j'avais peur d'anéantir notre amitié à tout jamais, ce qui m'était insupportable. Le destin me donna pour cela un fameux coup de pouce quand Draco vint chez moi.

Cette visite, je ne l'avais pas attendue avec impatience mais plutôt avec appréhension, vu le nouveau tournant qu'avaient pris les évènements (maudit Harry qui aurait du se taire !), je me sentis cependant très heureux à l'idée qu'il serait là, chez moi, près de moi. Ma tête était tellement rouge quand il passa la porte qu'il me demanda si je n'avais pas oublié comment on s'y prenait pour respirer. Je répondis en expirant bruyamment. Définitivement, j'étais hanté par la possibilité d'être vraiment amoureux de lui (andouille de Harry !)

—Tu dois trouver que cette maison est petite et moche, Haletai-je en ayant conscience de mon air idiot.

—Petite, c'est vrai… Mais accueillante et chaleureuse.

«Pas aussi chaleureuse que ton magnifique sourire de séducteur !» Songeai-je, et la seconde d'après, je me demandai comment j'avais pu penser un truc pareil (triple-buse de Harry, tu m'embrouilles!)

—Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dans le jardin ? Il est mal entretenu, mais ça a son charme…

Il opina du chef et me suivit. C'était une belle journée, chaude mais pas suffocante, avec une légère brise. Le genre de journée qui donne à penser qu'il est impossible que quelqu'un puisse pleurer par un temps aussi radieux. Je me sentis plus décontracté dans ces conditions, et du perdre mon rougissement, ce qui devait me donner l'air plus sur de moi — et c'était bien l'impression que je voulais faire passer à Draco. Ses cheveux blonds étaient bien plus pâles que les blés des champs qui bordaient le territoire Weasley, son teint blanc donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette ambiance de fin d'été, il inspectait les arbres noueux de ses yeux vifs. Le prisonnier morne et morose d'il y a quelques temps était loin, et le sale gamin à la tignasse gominée et au visage méprisant l'était encore plus, j'avais l'impression de me promener en compagnie de quelqu'un que j'avais toujours apprécié, un ami.

—Ça va, avec Granger ? Susurra-t-il, pour tout gâcher, sans doute.

Je soupirai. Malgré le nouvel intérêt que j'éprouvais pour lui et le fait que je l'aimais bien à présent, je trouvais plus que lassant cette façon de se mêler de mon couple.

—Elle ne me parle plus, en ce moment, si tu veux tout savoir.

Il eut l'air d'adorer cette perspective.

—Mais c'est plutôt normal, et ce n'est pas la première fois.

—Oui, mais…est-ce la première fois _depuis que vous êtes ensemble_ ?

Il m'énervait avec ses questions pertinentes.

—Pourquoi elle ne te parle plus ?

—Parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment vexant pour elle.

—Quoi donc ?

Je détournai la tête, je ne voulais pas qu'il en sache plus. Et flûte, je n'allais quand même pas lui raconter que notre vie sexuelle était un échec ! Il sembla comprendre ma gêne et se mit à parler des framboisiers qui étaient devant nous.

A ce moment-là, je vis Hermione arriver vers nous, un grand sourire crispé exposé sur sa figure.

—Bonjour Malfoy ! Dit-elle d'une voix exagérément chaleureuse, le genre de voix que devraient avoir les personnages de bédé qui parlent dans des phylactères bordés de fleurs.

Elle tendit sa main à Draco, et je vis celui-ci sur le point de reculer d'un pas d'un air dégoûté. Je lui envoyai un regard noir qui eut son effet, puisqu'il finit par serrer la main d'Hermione avec un sourire identique au sien.

— De quoi vous parliez, Dit-elle, enjouée, De fourchelang, peut-être?

—Tu t'intéresses au fourchelang, Granger ?

—Bien sûr !

—Mais Hermione, tu disais que…

—Mais si, ça m'intéresse, évidemment ! Peut-être pas autant que les Runes, mais tout de même ! Ne sois pas stupide, Ronald !

Cela me rappela quand elle avait fait semblant d'aimer le Quidditch rien que pour dire qu'elle sortait avec McLaggen parce qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'aux _bons_ joueurs…Ajoutez à cela le sourire de faux-cul, l'attitude pleine de mauvaise foi et le mensonge, et vous obtenez tous les poncifs de «Hermione-qui-est-jalouse-et-veut-que-Ron-souffre»

—Donc, vous parlez fourchelang, Poursuivit-elle.

Draco haussa les épaules et lui fit une démonstration, en profitant du fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas pour me faire passer des messages. Je répondis et nous eûmes plus ou moins le dialogue sifflant suivant:

—Est-elle toujours aussi pénible ?

—Non, elle peut l'être encore plus…

—Ceci-dit, elle te reparle, on dirait…

—C'est à toi qu'elle parle, et pour m'embêter, je dirais…

—Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle se conduise comme ça ?

—Vous êtes gentils, mais je ne comprends rien ! Nous interrompit Hermione.

Nous la dévisageâmes, elle avait changé d'expression et affichait à présent une mine grave, prête à lancer une sentence.

—Ron…

—Oui ?

Elle croisa ses bras, recula d'un pas et releva le menton d'un air sûr d'elle.

—Je voulais te dire que c'est fini.

—Quoi ?

—Toi…moi…c'est fini ! Tu as compris ?

J'étais désarçonné. D'accord, j'avais envisagé moi aussi de rompre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela vienne d'elle, que cela tombe comme ça, et que cela se passe _devant Draco_. Les yeux de ma désormais ex-petite amie s'embuèrent.

—Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris, peut-être ? Cingla-t-elle.

Sa voix était un coup de fouet, ses yeux me parurent passer du marron au noir intense, pour donner à son regard un accent plus dur.

—J'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose a changé depuis que…depuis…

Elle devait vouloir se donner l'air terrible et sans pitié, mais elle avait du mal à ne pas flancher et sa voix commençait à acquérir un certain trémolo, alors que ses yeux devenaient brillants. Elle se tourna vers Draco, comme pour le prendre à témoin.

—Il ne me trouve pas attirante ! Il n'éprouve aucun désir pour moi !

—Hermione, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que…Tentai-je, mais elle ne me laissa aucun répits.

—Comment ça peut fonctionner entre nous si je te dégoûte ?

—Tu ne me dégoûtes pas ! Je n'en avais pas envie ce jour-là, c'est tout…et puis, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour toi…

—Menteur ! Ne me prends pas pour une cruche ! Cracha-t-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue, Si tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué que ton intérêt envers moi décline de jour en jour, que tu es visiblement plus attiré par _quelqu'un d'autre_ et…Je vous ai entendus, avec Harry!

—Hein ? Fit Draco.

Elle fondit en larmes complètement. Décidément, c'était de pire en pire (sombre idiot de Harry !)

—Tu vas continuer longtemps, comme ça ? Sanglota-t-elle, Tu vas encore me faire du mal en plus de t'en faire à toi ? Tu ne comprends pas que la meilleure solution est de tout arrêter ?

—Si, tu as raison, Admis-je en baissant les yeux.

Elle soupira et s'essuya le visage d'un revers de main. Je la regardai une dernière fois dans les yeux — une dernière fois. Elle s'en alla. Je l'observai cheminer jusqu'à la porte de derrière qui menait à la cuisine, ses longs cheveux bruns flottant derrière elle comme un drapeau. La présence de Draco devint alors lourde à mes côtés, comme si la gravité était plus forte à cet endroit.

—Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à ça…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris de faire ça devant toi…sans doute qu'elle a été prise au dépourvu par ses propres sentiments…enfin, je suis désolé, ça ne devait pas être beau à voir…

—C'est sûr, elle avait de la morve qui commençait à couler hors de son nez…

Je le dévisageai, hébété. Comment pouvait-il souligner un détail aussi peu glamour ?

—Je me demande…Quelle est cette conversation qu'elle a incriminée…celle avec Potter ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me pose cette question, il n'y avait pas moyen de rendre cette rupture encore pire (pauvre con de Harry, son cerveau devait avoir été fabriqué à partir de vieilles nouilles !)

—Alors, il a dit quoi, Potter ?

Je ne répondis pas. Mon mutisme sembla l'énerver et l'amuser en même temps.

—Est-ce qu'il a parlé de moi ?

—La légilimancie, je trouve ça déloyal !

—Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas utilisée…mais alors, c'est vrai ? Il t'a parlé de moi ? Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

—Que tu étais le dernier de cons, ce qui n'est guère original par rapport à ce qu'il pense de toi en général.

—Granger a raison sur un point: tu devrais arrêter de mentir !

—Je ne mens pas, Harry a toujours pensé ça de toi!

—Ne joues pas sur les mots…

Il s'approcha alors de moi et son visage s'éclaira.

—Open ! Siffla-t-il.

Je me sentis très mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha encore, sa tête surtout, sa figure n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne. J'avais beau être plus grand que lui, j'eus l'impression de rapetisser de seconde en seconde au fur et à mesure que l'espace entre nous se restreignait. Je sentis qu'il glissait mes poignets dans ses mains, ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié, me laissant le loisir de contempler ses paupières blanches sous ses sourcils presqu'invisibles. Il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et automatiquement, je m'abaissais un peu, pour que nos visages soient parfaitement en vis-à-vis. Je fermai les yeux aussi, sentant son souffle s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres — séparées des miennes par un ou deux millimètres — en un léger murmure :

—Elle a brisé ton petit cœur en mille morceaux…Tu veux que je le recolle ?

Je m'abandonnai complètement. Tout compte fait, les vipères avaient une langue très douce. Je ne me posais plus aucune question, je m'en foutais si quelqu'un nous voyait, si Hermione nous observait par la fenêtre, la main crispée sur le rideau qu'elle tenait relevé. Je libérai mes poignets de l'emprise des mains de Draco pour passer les miennes dans son dos, le serrant fort contre ma poitrine, je sentais les pulsations de son cœur battre au point d'envoyer les vibrassions au-delà de son torse, et le mien ne faisait pas mieux.

A bout de souffle, nous cessâmes le baiser, nous dévisageant émerveillés. Ce fut lui qui me donna l'impression d'avoir oublié comment on respirait, ses joues ne viraient plus au rose mais au rouge. Je me rendis soudain compte qu'il était très beau, je ne l'avais jamais regardé de ce point de vue, mais c'était un fait, il était vraiment très beau. Il baissait les yeux, comme s'il craignait d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, je le rassurai en passant ma main doucement sur sa joue, quelques doigts se glissant à la racine de ses cheveux. Je lui souris et il me sourit en retour.

—Harry avait raison, en fait, Murmurai-je.

Sans nous consulter, nous pivotâmes pour regagner la maison. Je devais avoir les pommettes très colorées car je sentais l'afflux de sang dégager de la chaleur. J'avais l'impression que mon corps entier était rempli d'insectes fourmillant dans mes veines.

Après avoir passé la porte, nous entendîmes une voix en provenance du salon :

—_Sésame, ouvre-toi_ ! Dit le chef des voleurs…

En plus de Draco, une autre blondeur était venue nous rendre visite, mais à l'improviste. En entrant dans le salon, j'aperçus Luna, son livre des _1001 nuits_ sur les genoux, entrain de le lire à un auditoire captivé composé de ma famille et de Harry qui était sur le point de décéder de rire. En effet, Luna avait l'air d'une de ces personnes qui venaient faire l'heure du conte dans les bibliothèques publiques, entourées d'enfants attentifs assis par terre autour d'eux…

—Ali Baba assista alors à un étrange phénomène, Poursuivit Luna d'une voix expressive et magistrale.

—Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Il va mourir ?

—Arthur, calme-toi ! Cria ma mère, Et non, il ne peut pas mourir, c'est le gentil !

—J'adore les histoires de Moldus !

J'émis un petit rire en voyant mon père applaudir comme une otarie quémandant une sardine. Luna leva les yeux vers moi et Draco et nous gratifia d'un sourire, apparemment, ça ne l'étonnait pas de voir un Malfoy chez nous. Même si je connaissais déjà l'histoire, j'invitai Draco à s'asseoir là où il restait de la place pour écouter la suite et fin.

Amoureux de lui. Je ne pouvais pas croire que finalement, c'était vrai. Et pourtant, il n'y avait plus de doute : sa jalousie latente envers Hermione, la réaction de celle-ci, mon désintéressement d'elle, ma soudaine entente avec lui, mon manque d'aise en l'affrontant aux échecs, mon envie frénétique de le voir…Mais comment était-ce arrivé ? J'avais passé les trois dernières années à courir après Hermione, croyant éprouver pour elle une passion indestructible et là comme ça, tout s'écroulait dans notre petit monde et je tombais dans les bras de mon ennemi de toujours, pour lequel quelques semaines plus tôt je n'aurais jamais envisagé ressentir même pas une once d'affection ? J'éprouvai un immense vertige devant cette réalité qui devait être l'une des banalités de la vie humaine. J'en aurais bien explosé si à cet instant précis je ne mourrais pas d'envie de me retrouver seul avec Draco, que ce soit pour l'embrasser, parler fourchelang ou jouer aux échecs.

J'écoutais la voix cristalline de Luna alors qu'elle narrait tout en secouant sa tête de fée en guise de ponctuation, faisant teinter ses boucles d'oreilles (qui étaient des espèces de rondelles de citron clignotantes ce jour-là). Je prêtai attention à son récit, car il avait tellement de sens pour moi à présent. Draco était une véritable caverne au trésor, je voulais le fouiller de fond en comble, sans jamais me lasser de mes découvertes. Il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais joué franc jeu, il avait placé ses pions de manière à rendre sa personnalité imprenable, comme si un seul joueur était capable de créer une_ ouverture_ pour l'atteindre…Et que j'étais ce joueur-là.

Je demandai discrètement à Harry s'il savait où était passée Hermione. Il me répondit qu'il l'avait vue filer à l'étage, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Après le conte, j'irais la trouver, pour m'excuser de tout ce que je lui ai fait depuis que je la connais. Car je savais qu'elle avait pleuré très souvent à cause de moi, même si jamais je n'avais eu l'intention de l'y amener, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal exprès, au pire, j'avais quelques fois agi comme si je voulais la punir, comme elle le faisait souvent avec moi, histoire de montrer que moi aussi je pouvais être blessé et qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait une sensibilité…Mais j'ai toujours éprouvé des remords, je voulais me faire pardonner une fois pour toutes, et puis, je retournerais auprès de Draco.

Tout cela s'était passé il y plus ou moins un an, depuis, je vais souvent au Manoir Malfoy. J'ai découvert que j'avais le même thé préféré que Narcissa (le Gun Powder) et j'ai même appris à être désolé pour Lucius.

En ce moment, je suis au Manoir, la fenêtre de la chambre de Draco est ouverte sur une journée radieuse comme celle où il m'avait embrassé pour la première fois, avec des rayons diffus qui viennent marteler ses draps de lit. Je suis couché sur le dos, comblé de bonheur. Au pied du lit, traîne un échiquier — on a joué une part avant de faire l'amour et j'ai encore gagné, ha ha! Draco est pelotonné contre mon torse, les yeux fermés, et je m'amuse à le décoiffer parce que je sais qu'il déteste ça.

Tout à coup, un truc froid me frôle la cheville et se faufile entre nous en zigzaguant, provoquant les frissons de nos corps surchauffés par l'acte. Draco frémit, sorti de son demi-sommeil par la chose qui remonte le long de nos bras, caressant nos peaux de la sienne, écailleuse. Sa tête triangulaire émerge et le truc essaie de me faire les yeux doux, mais ce n'est pas facile d'être convainquant pour ça quand on a une troisième paupière qui donne un regard éternellement fixe. Il sort sa petite langue fourchue et la rentre aussitôt. Je prends alors mon plus beau fourchelang pour lui dire:

—Je te prie de nous laisser en paix…nous sommes occupés à…à quelque chose que ton espèce ne peux pas comprendre quand cela se produit entre deux individus mâles…mais…

Notre ami reptilien ne bougeant pas, Draco décide de ne pas faire dans la dentelle:

—Casse-toi ou je te transforme en sac à main pour ma mère !

C'est efficace, le serpent déguerpit sans demander son reste. Draco est plus doué que moi pour leur faire comprendre ce qu'il veut exactement. Faut croire qu'un Gryffondor ne trouvera jamais vraiment les mots qu'il faut avec ces animaux.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) Non, ne chantez pas cette chanson, je vous l'interdis !


End file.
